


Salacious Sharpshooters

by mommaproblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent (accidental drug use), F/F, F/M, Let Ana fuck!, Let McCree fuck!, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, accidental druging, facial cumshot, orgy (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommaproblem/pseuds/mommaproblem
Summary: An accidental mixing of chemicals turns Jesse McCree into Ana's perfect weapon against the insidious Widowmaker





	Salacious Sharpshooters

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission Written for me by the Honorable ThePhantomtInTheTypewriter. Check em out on Hentai foundry if you like what He's doing (It's a site dedicated to hentai so... enter at your own risk) (^_^)b
> 
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/ThePhantomtInTheTypewriter/profile

They finally had her. The monster created by Talon to be the ultimate assassin, the one responsible for so many deaths and assassinations, but most of all, the one who took her eye from her.

Following with McCree across the rooftop in the dead of night, Ana Amari kept her rifle slung over her shoulder as the older Overwatch member vaulted over an air vent, keeping pace with the younger, nimble member of the counter-terrorism team as, a little ways ahead of them, Widowmaker continued to run, not even bothering to shoot or attack back…then again, it was sort of hard to fight back when your rifle’s damaged beyond repair.

Ana made sure to aim for it earlier. Now, all they had to do was catch Widowmaker, and bring her to justice.

“McCree, don’t you dare shoot her,” Ana noticed the cowboy-esque man was already holding his iconic six-shooter. “We need her alive to get intel on all of Talon’s current operations _and_ to bring her to justice for her assassinations. Can’t interrogate a dead woman, now can we?”

“Well,” McCree drawled in that accent of his, holstering his revolver and instead reaching for his non-lethal flashbang grenade. “She gets hurt, I reckoned you can fix her up with that…healy sniper of yours.” Ana rolled her eye.

“It’s called the Biotic Rifle, and it can only heal so much, McCree. So, we’re going to corner her, and force a surrender. Got it?” McCree begrudgingly nodded, sliding down the aged rusty fire-escape ladder as Ana followed suit, the duo pursuing Widowmaker without relent up onto another building’s rooftop as McCree began to gain on her, getting closer and closer to the cold-blooded assassin…though Ana caught something he didn’t.

Widowmaker had thrown down one of her mines behind her, and McCree was heading right for it, too engrossed in his pursuit to see it!

“McCree!” Reaching to her belt, Ana yanked one of her Biotic Grenades up and tossed it out, just as the metal-armed cowboy made contact with the mine Widowmaker had left and detonated it alongside the Biotic Grenade.

Ana was not prepared for the sudden haze of coppery mist to envelop both the cowboy and the assassin, the aged sniper skidding to a halt inches away from the cloud as, in a few moments, it faded, leaving Widowmaker and McCree unharmed…but something was off. Something Ana took note of rather quickly.

The once stoic, emotionless Widowmaker lay slumped against an air conditioner. Her damaged rifle was discarded and at her side as the Talon assassin panted and huffed, eyes cast downwards as, to Ana’s mild shock, the blue-skinned girl’s hands began to roam herself, cupping and fondling at her jumpsuit clad breasts, threatening to free them from the suit so she could fondle them better.

McCree was in a similar, but different, boat. He was down on a knee, panting as well, though unlike Widowmaker, he retained enough sense not to do anything, though it was clear he was fighting the urge, and was barely winning against it too.

“Ana,” He groaned, managing to finally get to his feet, giving the one-eyed sniper a better view of the effects on him. The cowboy was tenting his pants, and painfully so, to the point where Ana could almost hear his pants stretching and tearing just to contain his prick. “What the hell is this?”

“Something remarkable…” Ana breathed, taking a step closer and, without hesitation, she pressed her hand to the painful bulge in McCree’s pants, even going so far as to give it a rub. “My Biotic Grenade and her trap’s gasses somehow combined, creating a gas that seems to function like a high-powered aphrodisiac. Never in my life did I expect something like this…never at all…”

“W-Well, fix it! I can’t even think straight with my other gun this hard!” Ana nodded slowly and took a step back.

“You’re going to have to strip, then.”

“Pardon?”

“As I said, strip. Drop your pants. The normal methods to relieve such pressure and tension like this aren’t available to us…but something else is.” The entire time she went on, Ana was following her own command; the aged sniper pulling her pants down and stripping as she spoke, soon standing before both McCree and the heated Widowmaker, clad only in her boots. She wasn’t as young as she used to be, no, but she could see her nude body still had its intended effect. McCree’s tent grew harder, and without thinking he reached both hands down to tug his pants down, cock practically exploding from his pants.

Ana could safely say she was impressed. The man’s cock was enormous! Capable of shaming even seasoned, and endowed members of Overwatch as it ached towards the sky, distended cumslit drooling a few drops of clear pre-cum as it twitched and throbbed. Ana knew it was bothering McCree, and thus, it was up to her to fix things.

And, to test as well…she wanted to see how long this makeshift aphrodisiac lasted. Perhaps it’d be useful later on in her studies…

Her experienced hands wrapped around the base of his cock as she dropped to her knees before the younger member of Overwatch, pumping it up and down slowly as Ana felt McCree’s metal hand come to rest atop her head, the man staring upwards with an enthralled, blissful look to his face. Working her hands along the cock, Ana silently marveled and looked over the shaft as she did; it was truly a girthy, thick, and amazing specimen…one that could even perhaps put Rein and her husband to shame.

But, she wasn’t going to test that theory.

Inching back as she pumped her hands up and down, Ana soon lowered the cock and parted her mouth, pressing the cumslit of McCree’s cock to her tongue just in time for another few globs of his pre-nut to ooze out and stain her tongue with the salty, yet sweet taste of it. It was quite thick too, enough to where Ana could roll the flavor around in her mouth before, subtly, swallowing it down. She knew she should have been recording and taking samples but, she couldn’t help herself, not with something so…phenomenal just above her!

Her tongue slid down as Ana lowered her head, felling the bulbous cockhead of the cowboy rest against her tongue before she began to take more of him into her mouth, feeling her jaw push down and her throat contract as she fed herself more of McCree’s cock, feeling his grip tighten on her head, though not enough to hurt…just enough to wordlessly convey he was liking what she was doing.

A shame for him, then; she was just getting started.

“GLRCH!” A gurgled sound escaped her throat as she took more of him down, finally feeling McCree’s groin press against her nose as she began to pull back, letting both hands come to rest on his hips to guide her as she pulled back, hastening her pace now as, with only the cockhead trapped in her mouth, the aged sniper rammed her head back down, feeling his cock barrel its way into her gullet once more. “GLURCH HLCH GHCK!” Lurid, messy sounds escaped Ana’s mouth as she essentially throat-fucked herself on the cowboy’s prick, taking full command and control in the fun, though when he felt his hand try to pull her back, she didn’t hesitate to reach up and swat it away, pulling herself back and letting the slick, gooey cock fall from her mouth as she, momentarily, caught her breath. “Now now, Jesse, you want to be fixed, right?”

“Well sure, but—”

“But nothing. This is now it’s done. So, let me work, and by the time you cum, you should feel a lot better. Okay?”

“Yeah but—”

“Augh, but what?”

“The blue girl’s watching.” True to McCree’s words, Widowmaker was indeed watching them, yet Ana could tell immediately she was doing more than watching. The blue-skinned assassin was rubbing herself through her jumpsuit with gloved hands, breasts out as she fondled, squeezed, and toyed with herself, watching the lurid display and enjoying herself, despite the fact that she could have fled long ago.

Perhaps with her blood flow, or lack thereof, the aphrodisiac had a much more harrowing effect on her, enough to render her a willing, submissive pet.

…Ana couldn’t help but to see how that’d come in handy. But, for the time, McCree needed her aid. And she was going to give it.

Turning her head and opening her mouth, Ana took McCree to the hilt once more, catching him by surprise as she deepthroated and pleased the cowboy for a few more minutes before yanking him out of her gullet, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm as she stood up. “That should be enough.”

“Enough? I haven’t cum yet—”

“Oh, you will. Just not that way.” Ana knew there was a risk to be considered…but honestly, she could care less about it. She wasn’t sure if it was the lingering gas affecting her or some sort of unrestrained sexual desire coming about but, she wanted to feel McCree inside of her…to let him fuck her until she couldn’t stand.

Planting both hands on an air vent nearby, Ana looked over her shoulder towards McCree, giving a gesture towards her soaked snatch. “You know what to do…and relax, this’ll fix everything—NGH!” Now it was her turn to be caught off guard, namely because McCree rammed right into her without any relent. The cowboy humped away at her, each thrust making Ana feel fuller than ever, even reaching down to press a hand to her lower belly, feeling a slight bulge from his cock that sent shivers down her spine. McCree wasn’t as tactful or as experienced as her other lovers, but he made up for that fact with his size and his power, each thrust into her leaking honeypot jostling her body, and making her quake.

And, with her position, she had a grand view of Widowmaker pleasing and pleasuring herself, fruitlessly as well. The Talon assassin’s eyes were locked onto the older sniper, and in those eyes, Ana could see jealousy. Jealously that made her grin at Widowmaker.

Seemed like her hands were far from enough.

Ana was reminded of her own fun when she felt McCree’s pace quicken; jackhammering in and out of her as a feeling of utter bliss washed over her, the sniper leaning her weight onto the air conditioner as she was mercilessly pounded from behind by the cowboy. She lost count of how many times she’d orgasmed from the fun; each one slid and blurred into one another, keeping Ana constantly immersed into a world of pure pleasure, the likes of which she never experienced before! She’d have to take some of Widowmaker’s mines for herself, and see if she could replicate this…gas, in a closed environment.

She could already imagine the fun that’d be had if she exposed Rein to it…

“Ana…I’m…close…” Those words snapped Ana out of her blissful mood…if he came inside, it could be catastrophic! So, she acted fast; the medical sniper shoving him back to force McCree to pull out of her in a hurry as she dropped to her knees before him, pumping and stroking his cock with two hands once more as she slurped and sucked on the head, tasting the sharp cocktail of their combined juices.

And then she felt his cock rhythmically throb and spasm. She had him.

The first volley of molten hot cum caught Ana completely by surprise, eye widening as her mouth was filled with a thick, salty taste. It was utterly delightful, though, and she couldn’t help but to swallow it down, though unfortunately, the second volley of creamy cum filled her mouth faster than she could swallow it, as did the third, and the fourth. By the time the fifth volley of cum rolled around Ana had to pull herself off McCree’s cock, coughing and gasping as she felt more spurts of his cum plaster her cheeks and bare chest, the warm cum rapidly cooling in the air as she slumped back, feeling the high of such fun welling down as her mind began to, slightly, clear enough for her to think straight. The gravity of what she did was beginning to weigh on her, but she didn’t care. She had fun, and nothing could take that back.  

“…um…Ana?” She looked up, eye widening again when she saw McCree’s cock had only wilted to half-mast. He was still ready!? “I thought you said that’d fix…this.”

“Seems like you still have a way to go…and I might have an idea.” Rising to shaky legs, Ana turned and stared down the still masturbating Widowmaker, a sly grin worming its way onto her face as she approached her, standing before the assassin as a hand came to rest on her hip, holding herself there to look down at the demented woman. “On your feet, I’m feeling…generous, today. Enough to let you get off, as well.”

“As if I’d resort to…such a thing…” Widowmaker hissed through clenched teeth, though Ana could easily tell she was trying to sound confident and calm, but Ana could tell the aphrodisiac was clouding her mind too much. All fighting it did was make it more apparent she was lying, and Ana took some pleasure knowing they both knew this as well.

“Uh huh. So, you wouldn’t mind if I waltz backed over there, and pleased him myself, and hogged his cock all to myself, would you? His big, thick, juicy cock? You wouldn’t mind it if I mounted him and rode his cock until he filled me up to the brim and then some? You wouldn’t even care if he put me right atop you and fucked me, ensuring we shared eye-contact the entire time he ravaged and reamed me until I forgot my own name? Or, really, are these things you want? Things you’re far too prideful and stubborn to ask for?” Ana was laying it on thick and doing what she could to get under Widowmaker’s cool skin. While yes, she was absolutely livid as to what Widowmaker did in the past, with one of said crimes being shooting out her eye, Ana wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity…a chance to get the mission done _and_ in a safe, fun way, and to settle such a score in a way that didn’t leave her foe dead.  

And right now, McCree’s cock made the perfect interrogation tool. Widowmaker needed it to get off, and they all knew it.

Ana could see the effects of her words come into fruition; the normally stoic Widowmaker began to pant like a bitch in heat, and before long she was even nodding to Ana’s words. “Yes…I…I need it! I need—”

“To clean his cock, like an obedient girl.” Grabbing a fistful of Widow’s hair, the aged sniper led the blue girl right over to the still half-erect McCree, setting Widow up on her knees as she was earlier as Ana watched the assassin work on her own; hands wrapping around McCree’s fuckstick as she messily and loudly slurped and sucked on his cock, eager to lavish every single taste coating it as the cowboy gradually grew back to full erectness. Ana had to admit, that even though Widow was clearly out of her mind, the girl looked quite enticing sucking someone’s cock; the way she bobbed her head and worked her body told Ana she was more than just loving McCree’s cock, she was _obsessed_ with it.

Seemed they finally found Widow’s weakness. Hit her with enough aphrodisiacs that she couldn’t think straight.

“Alright,” Ana wrenched Widow off McCree’s cock, pulling the assassin back as a bridge of saliva connected the turgid mast to the assassin’s pert lips. “That’s enough of that, but don’t fret. We’re not done yet. You want to be fucked, don’t you? Bent over that air conditioner and fucked like a common whore, right?” Widow’s head nodded quickly. “Well good news and bad news about that, then,” Ana guided Widow to the same thing she was fucked on, the sniper letting Widow slump over it as, in her haste, the assassin quite literally ripped a hole in her jumpsuit, exposing her absolutely drenched cunny and puckered star. McCree wordlessly stepped over, and when he went to align his cockhead with her slit, Ana grasped his cock and instead pressed it against Widow’s backdoor, giving a firm nod to tell him to ram in as a hoarse scream was ripped from the Talon assassin. “Good news is you’re getting fucked. Bad news? Not in the hole you want.” Ana walked over to the front of the air conditioner, taking her sweet time with every step she took, as soon she stood right in front of Widowmaker, watching the assassin’s face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure as McCree continued to slide inside of her rear, stretching and widening it around his cock while his hands dug into her hips.

“Must be quite the fit,” Ana mused, watching Widow’s eyes shift to eye her. “I had him in me a moment ago, and I’m still walking funny. Wonder what’s going to happen to you?”

“Shut…up…”

“Oh, I’m not going to.” She nodded, and Widow let out another cry of mixed pain and delight as McCree rammed into the hilt all at once, stretching her ass as he took a moment to get used to being inside of her before he began to pull his cock back slowly, brow furrowed in concentration as sweat glistened from his form.

Ana couldn’t help but to find herself ogling his form. Raw sexuality mixed with brutal fucking power. It almost made her wish the aphrodisiac would last forever…then again, she didn’t know how long it’d last. Maybe the next climax would be it, or the next, or the next! A thought that should have scared Ana instead served to make her clench her thighs together in anticipation and need. She was going to have to take the next round…and maybe let Widow clean her up, if she was feeling generous.

“Nmh!” She was drawn from her lurid thoughts by the sound of the assassin grunting. A look over told Ana that McCree was speeding up, yet he still seemed a ways away from cumming. What did change, though, was Widow’s deposition. Her face was no longer contorted into a cruel mixture of pain and pleasure, but instead was twisted into a visage of pure delight: eyes rolled up, mouth agape, and tongue rolled out. It was a rare and slightly amusing sight to see the famous Widowmaker in such a state of pure depravity…almost made Ana wish something like this happened a while back.

Because then she’d have both eyes, but…beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Grh!” McCree was getting more into it himself, it seemed. Yanking out of Widowmaker, the man let only one of the assassin’s long, gorgeous legs stand on the ground as the other was hiked over his shoulder, cock sinking back into her now looser ass as, with the new position, McCree could easily jackhammer in and out of Widow’s rear, earning a mewl of delight each time. Her hands moved to keep her leg in the air for McCree as Ana slowly stepped over, silencing Widowmaker’s cries with a hungry and passionate kiss that allowed the sniper’s hands to gently fondle and roam Widow’s body, taking her time in both pleasing her and inspecting her, feeling the blue-skinned girl’s once cool skin was now warm with pleasure from the fun, though said fun was coming to a hold for the time. Out the corner of her eye, Ana could see McCree’s cock throbbing and twitching again. He was about to cum.

“McCree, pull out.” Ana pulled away from Widow just as the cowboy complied, the sniper forcing Widow to her knees once more, Ana jerking off and rubbing McCree’s cock as she heard him cry out in orgasmic bliss.

Few words could describe how hot it was to watch McCree cum all over Widowmaker; rope after rope of his hot, thick cum shooting from his cockhead to splatter against Widow’s face, her breasts, her cheeks, her navel, and her open mouth, the assassin greedily swallowing it down as she let out an almost giddy sounding sigh, leaning back and toying with the cum that was cooling on her body.

“Did you think we were done, yet?” Widow looked up, Ana still stroking McCree’s cock as the cowboy’s prick, without missing a beat, began to rise back to its full erectness, ready for round three already. “McCree’s still hard…so now you get to sit back and watch. Let some with some experience take him.” Once McCree was hard, Ana didn’t even bother leading him to the air conditioner; she simply stepped in front of him, and guided his prick into her slit once more, sinking down to the hilt as she let out a low, pleased moan, feeling his hands find purchase onto her hips as he began to thrust into her, Ana’s eye affixed to Widow’s form as the assassin remained on her knees, once again toying with herself as she watched them go at it once more. Though, at least now, she didn’t seem as bothered as she’d been before, Ana letting out another pleased moan as McCree continued to pump away at her folds, pressing her hands down onto her hips, right onto the cowboy’s, as he continued to fuck and ream her, her toes curling in her boots as Ana threw her head back, another orgasming overtaking her as her walls clamped down on McCree’s prick, constricting and squeezing down onto it as she shuddered throughout her orgasm, only to feel the man’s prick spasm again inside of her.

“Don’t you dare—”

“Sorry!” McCree pulled her to the hilt as Ana felt it. Molten, hot goodness fill her, triggering another, earth-shattering orgasm within her as McCree dumped a load deep inside of her, filling her to the brim and making her feel fuller than ever as his cum flooded her. Once McCree pulled out, Ana spread her legs slowly and watched a few drops of his cum escape her well-fucked cunt, though before she could get upset, an idea crossed her mind. Looking at the knelt form of Widowmaker, she beckoned to her with a finger and moved to seat herself on the air conditioner both women had been fucked on earlier.

“Clean me out. Let’s see how good that tongue is.” Like an obedient pet, Widowmaker complied. The assassin inched over and clamped her mouth onto Ana’s mound, hungrily lapping at and eating her out, all the while the aged sniper threw her head back, letting out a hoarse moan of her own as her legs locked around Widowmaker’s head, holding her there as the girl’s gloved hands found purchase on Ana’s thighs, anchoring herself there so she could continue to greedily and messily lick and slurp at the girl’s slit, cleaning her without an ounce of hesitation, bringing a grin to Ana’s face as she felt yet another orgasm come her way.

She jumped slightly when she felt Widowmaker’s tongue spasm, though when she looked down, she saw why. McCree, hard once again, had taken the advantage he saw and sheathed himself into Widow’s ass once more, humping away at her as Ana released her leglock around the assassin’s head, letting her breathe normally as the cowboy pumped away at her, bringing a smile to Ana’s face as she saw the blissful, submissive, and otherwise fucked-silly look to her face that sent shivers up the sniper’s spine. This was the new turn to the fun; Ana seated and letting Widowmaker eagerly clean the creampie out from her cunt as McCree planned to dump one right up her ass, the sight of such lurid fun making even Ana pant with need and desire.

It was because of this that she grew a tad disappointed when McCree suddenly pushed Widowmaker’s head down, though the clenching of his muscles and the sharp grunts he made told her he had just filled Widowmaker’s ass with cum as well, the cowboy pulling out slowly as he let Widowmaker’s puckered star trying desperately to close itself, cum oozing from it as Ana saw, once again, he had only wilted to half-mast.

She had no idea how long the aphrodisiac would last, but she planned to abuse every single moment of it. The mission could wait. This one was personal.

“Hey um, Ana,” McCree groaned, still going along with the fun as, like clockwork, his cock began to inflate and swell back up to its full mast. “I don’ think this is workin’ but…I also don’ wanna stop either.”

“Then let’s not. Let’s keep going until someone collapses, and at the rate I’m seeing.” Ana looked down to the assassin. “She might be first.”

As Ana leaned back and spread her legs, feeling McCree push himself into her once more, she concluded that she didn’t care if and when the aphrodisiac ended. Was this a symptom of the gas? She didn’t know. What she did know was she wanted McCree to fuck her until she wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, and at the rate they were going, that was assured.

 

 

“So…job well done?” Seated in the breakroom for the Overwatch main HQ, McCree’s awkwardly asked question didn’t go unnoticed to Ana; the older member gently dabbing a tea-bag into her cup of tea, a calm, pleasant smile to her face as she winded down and relaxed, even if she didn’t sleep a wink last night. True, Seventy-Six was…surprised about the mission, to say the least; Ana had to black out a lot of the mission specifics when they got back and, even still, it was hard to explain why they brought back a fucked-silly, practically comatose Widowmaker, when their task was to capture her for interrogation.

But, in the end, the job got done…just not how the man expected.

“Job well done, Jesse.” Ana finished working with her tea. “While it’s not something we’d have done in my day…well…beggars can’t be choosers, especially with the unpredictable nature of what happened out there.”

“No kiddin’. Who’d have figured that damn…mine and your gas would do something like that. I mean, don’ get me wrong, it was fun but…”

“It was unexpected. Unexpected and yet somehow it worked to our favor. Honestly, there were odds of it just outright exploding and killing the two of you but…it worked out well, right?” Ana went ahead and ignored McCree’s look of fear from that; the aged sniper getting to her feet slowly and beginning to walk, keeping her teacup in hand as she moved. “Regardless, best not to worry about it for the time, Jesse. The mission’s complete, and thus, we’re good to go. Anything else?”

“Uh…I…guess not, ma’am. I’ll…see you around, then?” Ana grinned, and waved goodbye to McCree, watching him depart down one of the many halls in the base. She knew he’d be a bit…iffy, as a whole; he was under the effects of a makeshift aphrodisiac cocktail and he fucked her brains out. Sort of hard to have a casual conversation with someone following such a thing but, Ana knew he’d eventually get over it and be back to his normal self in no time.

Besides, she bad bigger things on her mind.

Walking down the hallway on her own, Ana took a series of winding turns and curves, delving deeper and deeper in her home base, until soon she came to the bottom floor, where Overwatch stored people in its brig.

And, amusingly, said brig was awash with noise. Noise Ana knew all too well as the sniper made her way down the run-down, aged metal hallway. The closer she got to the end of the hall, the more the sounds grew in pitch until she could make out their sound well perfectly. Reaching the last door, Ana parted it, feeling a rush of musky air wash over her as she saw what was going on within the wide, spacious cell.

“Oi! Who opened the door!?” Currently seated on Widowmaker’s face, Tracer, another young operative of Overwatch, grinded her nude and plump rear against the assassin’s face as, opposite to Lena, Lucio pumped away at Widowmaker’s cunt, nude as well as the DJ’s body was covered with sweat from exertion. Near them was another story all together: DVa and Mei side by side as, behind them both, Junkrat and Roadhog fucked them both from behind, the taking them from behind as the two girls mewled and moans with delight and bliss. Nearby them was a sight she partially expected: her daughter Pharah in the throes of passion with Mercy; caramel brown and milky white skin glistening with sweat as the two women made out with one another in the corner, completely unaware of the aged sniper’s arrival in the slightest.

As a whole, the cell was filled with lurid debauchery as Ana could only sigh and shake her head, moving to rest against the wall as she watched her many friends, cohorts, and otherwise either take turns with the blue-skinned assassin who was supposed to be in custody, or were busy fucking one another. Such was the effect of the gas she unwittingly made…a gas she didn’t expect to find herself seeing in full action once more, and especially not so soon.

But, still, she didn’t see any cons to the situation. In the end of it all, no one really lost: she caught the woman who took her eye, Overwatch could interrogate Widowmaker as they saw fit, and now her friends had someone to use to sate their urges.

“Cuse me,” Ana looked up, and suppressed a chuckle when she saw McCree saunter in, already nude and with his prick out. “Sorry I’m late. Had…issues, to tend to.” He didn’t even acknowledge that Ana was in the room, both Pharah and Mercy were on him in seconds. In a matter of moments he was woven into the fun too; the cowboy humping and pumping away at Pharah as Mercy, taking the initiative, rode the caramel-skinned girl’s face, kissing and running her hands along McCree’s form the entire time he fucked her lover into a giddy, mindless stupor.  

All in all, it was an unexpected test, but with phenomenal results she’d never forget.


End file.
